Love lost, Love gained
by Fantasyy-Freak
Summary: It's just a oneshot about Johnpaul and Craig.


Love lost, love gained

Craig's POV.

Numb. Thats all i felt as Johnpaul walked out of the airport, out of my life but not my heart. I should've run after him, kissed him, told him i need him but i didn't i was scared, stupid and confused but not anymore.

After living for a month by myself, getting drunk and going back to the flat alone i realised i couldn't live without him. Dublin didn't feel like home to me, being with Johnpaul is home.

Now here i am sitting on the plane to take me back to my love. I'm no longer scared or confused or stupid. I know what i want, what i need, what i love. I want him, i need him, i love him: Johnpaul my best mate, lover and soulmate.

I don't care what people will think of me aslong as i've got Johnpaul.

I broke his heart so many times, will he take me back? I can't forget what he said before he left he said he deserves better, someone who will love him openly not secretly,he was right but now i'm going to prove that i don't care what people will think.

I just hope he hasn't moved on otherwise i don't think i'll be able to satnd it. Well give me one more hour and i will at last see the blonde haired, blue eyed beauty that is Johnpaul.

Johnpaul's POV

God i was stupid! I can't believe that i walked out on him. He needed me, like i need him. I will never forget the look in his eyes when i left him. Who knew you could have so many conflicting emotions reflected in your eyes. I swear i saw love,hurt, confusion and understanding reflecting in his eyes as he looked at me. I caused that! Me!

I can't live without him, i'm not me when he's not around, as corny as this sounds he completes me.

I'm going to prove to him that i will never leave him and that i love him again. I will prove it if he hasn't gotten over me already.

Well i'll be at the airport in one hour.

I got Craig's address off Steph, she of course thinks this is oh so romantic. I'm not trying to be but if i am then i don't care.

I want him,i need him, i love him.

Well here goes nothing. I'll get to see my brown haired, brown eyed lover, best mate,lover and soulmate soon. Please forgive me Craig!

Craig's POV

Finally i'm here, thank God it wasn't a long flight cuse i don't think my nerves would've lasted that long.

I just need to breathe, i need to calm down. Right one step at a time- luggage.

Just typical my luggage would be last to get boarded of the plane.

Ok step two- get out of the airpor...

OH MY GOD!

Johnpaul is right over there! Wait whats he doing here? I'll ask that later.

He hasn't seen me yet.

I closed my eyes and breathed.

When i opened them my eyes met his beautiful ones.

My heart started beating 1000 beats per minute.

He looks shocked, confused and scared, not that i blame him.

Itching to touch his gorgeous face i walked over to him on shaky legs.

He's frozen to the spot, just looking at me with disbelieving eyes.

Oh please God please don't say he doesn't forgive me.

I suppose i'll find out weather or not he has.

Finally reaching him i took a heaitant breath and placed my hands on either side of his face, drinking in his every detail.

His breath hitched.

Well here goes nothing i thought as i pressed my lips gently against his.

Dissapiontment flooding through me as i realised he's not kissing back.

I began to pull back, but his lips stopped me. He was responding to the kiss, with so much passion and love, i couldn't help but smile.

I can't believe how much i missed this, only he could create that spark that sent shivers down my spine. The spark that we had and shared.

I've never felt more overwhelmed with such raw and happy emotions before.

He grabbed me into a fierce hug, not wanting to let go. I felt the world around us dissolve untill it was just him and me there.

I don't care what the people will think. How can something that feels so right, be wrong?

We broke apart as oxygen became an issuse.

I saw tears shinning in his eyes. "Johnpaul" i croaked caressing his cheek.

Johnpaul's POV

Well here i am- the airport.

I entered through the doors that last time i walked out in heartbreak and tears.

I stopped and looked around to see where i could buy the plane ticket that would take me to craig.

I stopped frozen to the spot as my eyes landed on the guy in question.

Our eyes locked, focussed on eachother. Just breathe i told myself.

Oh my God he's walking this way, determination set in his face.

I still couldn't move as the shock of seeing him is still here.

I feel his hands on my face and i lean into his touch. God how i missed his touch.

I see him lean in and i feel his lips on mine. By now my mind is going overdrive, why is he here? Does this mean that he forgives me?

I feel him draw back. I was so lost in my thoughts i didn't kiss back.

pressing my lips firmly on his i put all my love and passion for him into this kiss.

Arter all this time i still feel that spark that i only get with Craig, the spark that we share. I threw my arms round him in a fierce hug never wanting to let go.

I forgot that we were in a crowded airport as the world around me dissolved. Do this mean he openly wants to be with me. My heart leapt at that thought.

I was so overjoyed i started to cry.

We broke apart due to lack of oxygen.

"Johnpaul" i hear him croak as he carresses my cheek, wiping away my tears

JPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPCJPC

"Johnpaul" craig croaked, carressing Johnpaul's cheek.

"Yes Craig" he replied hesitantly

"i love you and i am so sorry that i let you leave last time" he said not caring if anyone heard

Smiling at Craig's words he said " i'm sorry for leaving you, i love you so much that it hurt when i left you, but i will never leave you again.

"i will never let you leave and i will love you always" Craig said through his broad smile

"ditto" Johnpaul said his voiced cracked with raw emotion.

Both smiling they both pulled eachother into a kiss that held so much meaning.


End file.
